


it's all like magic to me (i can't help but fall for you)

by svnkissed



Series: PRIDE MONTH SPECIALS (2020) [1]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Feels, First Kiss, Fluff and Humor, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, Mutual Pining, Siblings Choi Yeonjun and Choi Beomgyu, Vocalist Kang Taehyun, Whipped Choi Beomgyu, Whipped Kang Taehyun, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:02:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24508105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svnkissed/pseuds/svnkissed
Summary: beomgyu has always been a fan of the rock(?) band blue orangeade, who busk in the streets and perform at small venues.he has a crush on their vocalist, but he also likes this smart but quiet guy in class by the name of kang taehyun.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun
Series: PRIDE MONTH SPECIALS (2020) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1773781
Comments: 10
Kudos: 103





	it's all like magic to me (i can't help but fall for you)

**Author's Note:**

> title is lyrics from khai dreams' sunkissed 
> 
> watch out for a lot of references here! also, there are some uneven paragraph stuff in there and maybe a few grammatical errors and misspellings but hey, the colonizer language sucks. 
> 
> anyways, enjoy ^3^

taehyun breathes heavily as he finished rehearsals for their new song, and wipes his sweat. his bandmates congratulate him — and each other — as they take a break. the rehearsals were actually doing well (for once), so there weren't many problems thanks to the smoothness of each member. 

“that was a pretty good run there, taehyun-ah,” the guitarist/vocalist, soobin, complimented to the exhausted vocalist, and the latter gave him a tired smile. “thanks, hyung.” taehyun was thankful that someone like soobin is on the band, honestly. 

he sits on the floor and leans against a wall, breathing steadily and wiping his sweat. the drummer, harin, smiled at them quietly and sat beside him, massaging his own hands. the younger looks at him, “hey, hyung, how are your hands? you went hard for run away— hell, you even broke your drumsticks for, like, too many times for me to count.” 

“he could be the next victor the drumstick destroyer. all he has to do is to be a vlogger,” soobin comments.

harin chuckles softly and watches as their rapper and bassist converse with the one in charge of the keyboard and synthesizer, “hm..yeah.” he wasn't even paying attention to the younger. taehyun snorts, “you're whipped for kiwook, harin hyung. ugh. i can't stand it.” 

this causes soobin to laugh a little too loudly, making kiwook and wonpil glance at soobin, then at taehyun who also started laughing when harin looks away. wonpil seemed to get it, though, and just smile softly at the kids. he then looks over to see another bassist writing lyrics and approaches him and starts a conversation. 

they have a gig at a nearby bar, and taehyun was thrilled to manage to have landed a spot on the performers list there. it was quite rare for a band like them to have done so, since they're still pretty new to the scene. he was happy, though— he gets to have a pump of energy and adrenaline, and he gets to experience how it feels to perform. 

it's what he loved. it's what taehyun wanted to do ever since his father let him watch queen's performances and listen to numerous other iconic rock bands and musicians. well, not all he listens to is rock though, but he still loves rock all the same. it's what he grew up to, anyways. 

after the rehearsal, taehyun went home, but not before spotting choi beomgyu in all his glory, possibly waiting for someone. 

taehyun's been..rather.. _interested_ in him. he doesn't know why. ever since he stepped foot into the school, he felt like he couldn't take his eyes off of this boy. he was a walking ball of energy and sunshine and _fuck_ — beomgyu still manages to make his heart flutter. but, in a way, he was jealous of the older. he could converse with others easily. he's loved by everyone. and beomgyu wouldn't like someone like him. 

_if only.._

taehyun walks past by beomgyu and pushed his glasses up, and he didn't see beomgyu turn around and widen his eyes, heart quickening by his presence alone. the younger boy went to the bar along with soobin to set up for the performance. 

they arrived at the bar that was only starting to get filled. it was the perfect amount of people who would be there as they set up. they quickly went to work as soobin tunes his guitar. as he was doing so, the older noticed how down the younger looked, and frowned, “taehyun-ah, what's bothering you?” 

“ah, it's nothing, hyung, don't worry about me,” he answered, not looking at soobin as he was busy checking the condition of the mics and the speakers. 

“but something's wrong..” soobin pointed out, but taehyun just gave him a soft smile. 

“there's nothing to worry about. i promise.” 

“if you say so. do your best then, i guess..”

  
☽ 

“beomgyu-yah, are you gonna go to blue orangeade's new gig?” 

beomgyu was walking home with his older brother, yeonjun, when he looks at his hyung, incredulous. like he's been indirectly insulted. 

“of course i would, hyung. who said i wouldn't?!” he says in surprise, eyes widening comically. yeonjun laughs and slaps his back as they walk home to get dressed- in case someone from their school finds them. 

“no one said you wouldn't go there, i was just asking, beomie.” 

he's been a fan of blue orangeade ever since he stumbled upon one of their performances, busking in the streets. they were ignored for the most part, but when that honey voice of the vocalist reached his ears, he knew that something struck inside him. 

and since then, he's going to every single one of their gigs. he was always alone when he attends, and his eyes were always on that red-haired vocalist whose name was terry, enjoying the song and feeling himself. he admires him, but he doesn't know who to choose, cause he also likes taehyun, the smart kid in his class. 

beomgyu already knew he was a lost cause when he first met eye with that man. sounds cliché, i know, but that's what he felt. there was this air around that guy that made beomgyu want to try and get him out of his shell. sadly, he has stolen the hearts of many girls, and they excitedly chatter about his looks, his brains, etc. 

he probably doesn't have a chance, but he's still aiming to grab an opportunity to talk to him and get a chance to know the boy behind those round, harry potter-like glasses and his quiet smile. 

beomgyu, while walking home with his hyung and completely ignoring him, falls into a silent reverie as he thought about taehyun. 

☽ 

the younger of the two changed first when he went home. he brushed his black hair back in order to make it fluffier, and got out of his uniform to change into simple jean shorts and a slightly cropped red sweater. 

“gyu, you look cute,” yeonjun commented as he changed into his own outfit, consisted of all-black. beomgyu chuckles as he puts on his lip balm. 

“i always look cute, hyung. no need to remind me.” 

it made both of them laugh and they checked their schedules and plans for the next day; there were multiple assignments here and there, but it was doable, so they didn't really care for it much. 

“hyung,” he called out as he played with his piercings, looking through his phone, “is hyuka joining us? i don't remember if he wanted to.”

yeonjun hums softly and tilts his head, “uh..i think..? but he's already on the way along with bahiyyih, so..” he shrugs and continues fixing his clothes, making sure that everything was perfect. 

“is he taking her on a sibling date?” beomgyu asked before putting his stuff in a belt bag (i.e his phone, some money, and his I.D. you never know what happens). yeonjun laughs and looks in the mirror. he was wearing a black shirt, some comfy black pants, and his shoes were mismatched colors— one shoe had blue and green, the other red and blue. he added a beret and made sure to let his newly-dyed two-toned hair be showed a little. just a little finishing touch. 

beomgyu is always in awe of how his hyung is so good at these types of stuff. while he wore pants, the younger wore shorts. the older wore the aforementioned sneakers while beomgyu wore knee-high socks and white rubber shoes. he looked cute anyway, so he was happy. he wore the belt bag and yeonjun had a black tote bag. 

“you ready to go?” yeonjun asked as beomgyu sort of playing around his sleeves. he was kinda insecure about his fashion, but luckily, yeonjun is his best brother ever. beomgyu looked up and nodded, walking to him and sticking close to him as they walked to the bar. 

the two brothers entered the bar, already seeing a lot of people minding each other's businesses, drinking and chatting with their friends. some were alone and drinking peacefully. there were some guys at the stage setting up their instruments. beomgyu gets a seat and just orders a mimosa, humming softly as he pulls his sleeves over his cold hands. the bar is pretty cold even if there's a lot of people. yeonjun decided to chat with some people and flirt with some of the girls and boys. beomgyu looks at yeonjun with a weird look. 

_ah. bisexuals. remind me again why am i cursed with a flirty brother like this?_

he shook his head and waits for his drink, humming softly. he spots kai and bahiyyih somewhere, and taps yeonjun's shoulder and points to them, “hyungie, it's hyuka and bahiyyih. can they go here?” 

yeonjun looks at them, then at beomgyu and gives him a soft smile and a nod, “sure!” 

beomgyu smiles softly and walks towards the siblings, quietly sneaking up on bahiyyih and lifting her hair up, giggling when the girl looks behind him and gives him an offended shocked look and hyuka laughs a little..too..loudly. but it was infectious, so the two laughed along. 

“yah, beomgyu-ssi, you're such a tease! you could've called us to sit over with you,” bahiyyih pouted, and kai smiles fondly at his little sister, “he's a shy boy, bahie~ let him be.”

“who gave you the right to say that, you punk?!” beomgyu exclaimed, speaking in his daegu dialect, slapping kai's arm, making the siblings laugh. kai shook his head as his stifles a giggles, “okay, okay, let's just go to your seat with yeonjun hyung, i think that he's getting bored without us.” 

they all agreed and moved to their table, with bahiyyih holding her and kai's grape juice (she's a baby, even moreso than kai). 

the three exchanged greetings and sat down, with bahiyyih inching closer to her older brother. they began to talk about various things, boring stuff and interesting stuff. 

beomgyu took a sip of his mimosa — it had arrived while he was talking to the huening siblings — and set it down on the table quietly, and searched in his belt bag for his lip balm. 

...fuck. he left it somewhere at home. 

he cursed even more at himself. _fuuuuuuuuuck_. he ran a hand through his hair, visibly distressed. that was the one thing he absolutely needed in his inventory. and he forgot it somewhere in his or yeonjun's room. damn. 

“hyung,” he called to yeonjun, “do you have your lip balm with you?” 

yeonjun looked at him sort of incredulously. “yeah..but isn't it a flavor you don't like?” 

kai and bahiyyih paid attention to them. the teen looked through her bag and got out a cute maybelline lip balm. cherry flavor. 

“would this work?” she asked, and beomgyu took it rather ~~harshly~~ forcibly and inspects it. he hums in approval and smiles softly. 

“yeah, thanks, hiyyih. i'll be back in a sec,” he announced, getting up and walking to the bathroom to apply his lip balm. 

once he walked in, though, he was shocked at the sight by the mirror. 

he saw the vocalist of blue orangeade fixing his hair. the other boy seemed to stop in what he's doing and looks at beomgyu, but quickly smiles in recognition. 

“you're choi beomgyu, right?” he asked. god damn. his voice sounds really good even if he's not singing. his eyes beared mischief in them and sparkling like the most distant stars. his cherry hair was still vibrant— even with the dim lighting. and don't get me started with those clothes. he wore a black tank top underneath a see-through striped sweater paired with jeans and some chains and black boots.

beomgyu snaps out of his trance and nods, “ye-yeah. yeah. i'm beomgyu.” he walks to the sink and pops open the lip balm and tries it on, humming. the vocalist smiles and inches closer to him. 

“you know, you don't have to be nervous around me, hyung.”

now _that_ startled the boy. 

“how do you know me?” he finally asked, having the courage to look into his eyes, sparkling and noticed how his lips were curved in a small grin, “oh, i see you all the time, hyung,” he simply replied, “i think you just don't notice me.” 

notice..him? beomgyu was confused. he wouldn't know him unless he went to CNI (clandestine national institute). and if he did attend there, who would he be? he took a moment to take a look at his features again, and suddenly, everything clicked like a puzzle piece. 

“y-you..you're..kang taehyun, aren't you..?” he whispered. taehyun nodded and pressed a finger against beomgyu's lip, as if telling him to keep it a secret. the older nodded and taehyun pulled away and smiles softly at him. 

beomgyu tried his best to not freak out right then and there. so..kang taehyun..is..terry? what? to beomgyu, it didn't make sense. like, at all. how could a quiet, intelligent kid who rarely socializes is the vocalist of the band he supported since the beginning? his mind is all over the place, and even if taehyun had already went back to the other side of the sink, he still felt like suffocating. dammit. 

the boy huffs softly and decided to continue putting on his lip balm, rubbing his lips together to make it a little more cleanly spread and remove some on the corner of his lips. he didn't notice taehyun staring as he did so. 

“so, beomgyu-ssi,” taehyun called, fixing his hair and turning to look at beomgyu, “you've come to watch us?” 

“uh..y-yeah. been a fan of yours for a while,” he answered, trying so hard to not let his cheeks get red. taehyun chuckles softly before he pats beomgyu's shoulder. 

“i'll get going— i came here to perform after all,” he smiles, and gave him a small piece of paper, “see you, beomgyu hyung~” 

he giggles before he left the bathroom, and beomgyu felt like his heart beat-beat-beats so fast right now. 

he quickly places the paper and the lip balm in his pocket and went out of the bathroom and (sort of) ran to his seat, cheeks red, matching the color of his sweater. he hides his face in his hands and sleeves as he whines softly. 

“what took you so long— hey, what's wrong?” yeonjun was concerned for his little brother, and checked if he was alright. bahiyyih giggles, having noticed taehyun going out of the bathroom and blushing and going up to the stage. she whispered it to kai, who grins mischievously. beomgyu mumbled, something about “explaining it later at home.” 

there was the sound of the mic being checked by the band, which caught the attention of the bar. someone clearing their voice (a boy with blue hair), and then someone speaks. 

“ah, yes, hello everyone,” he greeted, standing in front of a keyboard, “i'm wonpil, leader of blue orangeade—” he smiles warmly and the members greeted everyone with a bow and a ‘hello’ before wonpil continued, “i'm glad that we're able to perform here at drop pop candy, as it's almost rare for us to perform at places like this.

i hope that you would enjoy your performance, and please anticipate more from us! thank you!” 

the audience clapped, and beomgyu glanced at taehyun, their eyes meeting. the younger smiled nervously and looks away, taking in a deep breath. it's not the first time he's performing, though— the size of their audience was different than before. nerve-wracking? definitely. but it's also worth the adrenaline rush. 

harin starts doing the beats on the drum, and the honey vocals of taehyun filled the room. 

_all i am is a man_  
_i want the world in my hands_  
_i hate the beach, but i stand_  
_in california with my toes in the sand_

beomgyu noticed how taehyun moved to the beat almost effortlessly, holding the mic stand and impressing those in the bar. the red-haired boy takes glances at beomgyu at ever chance he gets. at one point, taehyun winks at him with a smile on his lips.

_use the sleeves of my sweater_  
_let's have an adventure_  
_head in the clouds, but my gravity's centered_

the voice of their rhythm guitarist (soobin) suddenly filled the room after taehyun finished his lines. 

_touch my neck, and i'll touch yours_  
_you in those little high-waisted shorts, oh_

_you know what i think about, and what i think about_  
_one love, two mouths, one love, one house_  
_no shirt, no blouse, just us, you find out_  
_nothing i wouldn't wanna tell you about, no_

the chorus was sang by the four vocalists, and everyone was enjoying it. beomgyu smiles at taehyun, and whenever taehyun glances, he smiled back. their hearts fluttered in euphoria. 

when the song ended a few minutes later, the atmosphere of the room changed drastically, making the crowd cheer. the band was now playing an upbeat song, and taehyun smirked. beomgyu blushed madly as the song played. 

_i think i’m feeling alright_  
_or wasn’t it, hey_  
_repetition of math classes, my ife is trapped beyond the lines_

this caused the students in the room to cheer loudly as they heard the blue-haired boy (cya) and wonpil sing those lines. the song, which was called new rules, was about how they hate that the rules are too strict, and that they want to make new ones for themselves. 

(it's a great song. go check it out on their spotify.) 

the night was just beginning. and beomgyu was glad he attended this performance although he would have preferred to have been alone, so that he could maybe spend more time with taehyun and get to know him. 

☽ 

_**a new contact added you!** _

_taehyunnie_ : uhhhhh, who dis? 

**????** : howdy 

**????** : this is beomgyu btw sorry for greeting like that

 _taehyunnie_ : oh. 

_taehyunnie_ : good evening, hyung

 **no. 1 social butterfly** : yeah, good evening :) 

_taehyunie_ : did u enjoy the show? 

**no. 1 social butterfly** : i— 

**no. 1 social butterfly** : of course i did!! who wouldn't?? 

**no. 1 social butterfly** : it's one of the best performances you held tbh 

**no. 1 social butterfly** : your new tracks sounds sooooo good ugh i love it so much 😔😔👌👌 i especially love 20cm, and what were the other ones? shoot me and you were beautiful, right? 

_taehyunnie_ : yep ! :D

no. 1 social butterfly: ugh they're so damn GOOD i can't get enough of them 

_taehyunnie_ : you're so cute hyung hehe 

_taehyunnie_ : i'm glad you liked our show tonight !! 

_taehyunnie_ : sadly, we won't be able to perform next week :( wonpil hyung's gonna help our bassist for his exams— he's gonna graduate soon 

**no. 1 social butterfly:** oh, you mean younghyun hyung? 

_taehyunnie_ : yeah, that's why kiwook was in his place 

_taehyunnie_ : and we're gonna be pretty busy for the next few days, too,,,

 **no. 1 social butterfly** : oh shit i almost forgot 

**no. 1 social butterfly** : um,,can we,,study together? i kinda need a tutor cause i need some help for assignments and stuff 

**no. 1 social butterfly** : i hope i'm not bothering you, taehyun-ah 👉👈 

_taehyunnie_ : dw you're not bothering me !! 

_taehyunnie_ : you need to pay me for that tho 

_taehyunnie_ : i need money, i'm broke, i wanna buy a lot of stuff 

_taehyunnie_ : omg. 

_taehyunnie_ : i just remembered that you're rich as hell. 

_taehyunnie_ : take me on a date hyung 

_taehyunnie_ : tomorrow, after school 

_taehyunnie_ : doesn't matter where 

**no. 1 social butterfly:** w-what??????? that's too soon;;;; 

**no. 1 social butterfly** : we just met properly today taehyun-ah;;;   
ㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠ

 _taehyunnie_ : dw abt that hyung 

_taehyunnie_ : just don't make it too much of a big deal lololol 

**no. 1 social butterfly** : we're gonna be so awkward tomorrow istg 

_taehyunnie_ : that's ok hehehe 

_taehyunnie_ : ah, it's already dinner time, hyung 

_taehyunnie_ : eat well !! :) 

**no. 1 social butterfly** : you too, taehyun-ah <3   
✔ _**seen**_

☽ 

beomgyu went to school a little late as he couldn't sleep, thinking about his conversation with taehyun. it was a short conversation, sure, and they didn't talk after that, but it was enough. and it made beomgyu so anxious. 

would they be awkward around each other? was taehyun mad at accidentally discovering him? is taehyun okay with his identity being known by someone outside of their band? 

(and he accidentally added a heart....which made everything absolutely worse) 

he looked like he was down when he arrived at school, but he didn't let that affect him. he had a ~~study date~~ project that he needed to do today with taehyun's help, and it was pretty important. beomgyu frowns to himself rather cutely and reaches his classroom, putting his bag behind him and leans on it. on the corner of his eye, he sees him.

goddammit. 

his _brown_ hair was slightly messy, covering his forehead. he wore his usual glasses, a soft yellow sweater over his uniform, and a book on his hands, legs crossed and bearing a neutral expression.

beomgyu knew that he might be staring. he didn't really care, cause there was a girl behind taehyun (his best friend, ryujin) so it was nice that there was some sort of cover-up. 

(thankfully, ryujin knows about his crush on taehyun and, if he stares at taehyun wistfully, ryujin would have an excuse to her girlfriend, yeji, about why beomgyu was “staring” at him. niceeeeeeee.) 

he broke free from his staring as the teacher approached to the black(green)board and homeroom started. ugh. if only he could just drift off to sleep listening to music ~~and dream of taehyun~~....

hell has started and beomgyu had no way out. not until after a few hours, anyways. 

☽ 

it's finally breaktime. beomgyu groans in relief as he slumped over his chair before he got up. he glances to see taehyun walk over him with a small smile before he locks arms with him. 

what the fuck. 

beomgyu hopes that taehyun didn't notice his blush. 

“hey, hyung,” taehyun greeted casually as he scrunches his nose to fix his glasses. they were walking to the library at the moment, with the two holding each other's bags. 

“uh, hey, taehyun,” he greeted, smiling back. taehyun giggles softly and smiles, “why so stiff, hyung?” 

_CAUSEYOU'RETOOCLOSETOMEGODDAMNITKANGTAEHYUNSTOPMAKINGMEEVENGAYERYOUBIGDUMDUM_

“uhh..people might be looking at us weird.” 

taehyun shrugs, “that's okay for me. they can't touch me, after all.”

beomgyu raised an eyebrow at that and chuckles, trying to suppress the urge to hold taehyun's hand. he just wanted to hold those dainty hand of his. he's screeching internally as they speak. 

“do you have snacks, hyung? i forgot to bring some..” taehyun murmured, wrapping his arm around the other's a little tighter. beomgyu giggled, “aish, you kid. you're lucky that i have a lot of food.” 

taehyun smiles happily and they arrive at the library, pushing the sliding doors aside and the students did a double take when they both entered. since when did the loudest guy in the classroom hang out with the smartest guy? 

they close the door behind them and taehyun guided beomgyu to his usual seat— the one at the very back. it practically made them both invisible. the seat was hidden by a large bookshelf, so it was nice that they could not be seen by anyone else. the two took a seat and took out their notebooks and pens and pencils and everything you need for a project. 

“so, what's the project about?” asked beomgyu in a quiet voice.

“it's a paper about something you really, really, really like,” he answered, smiling softly.

“that's it?” beomgyu asks. 

taehyun hums softly. “yeah, that's it. but then you also have to explain why you like that thing, how you came to like that, etc. mr. kim said that it should be 5 paragraphs long.”

beomgyu widens his eyes. oh dear. 

“...damn..that's..too much. and he expects us to pass it tomorrow?” 

“mhm. but don't worry. there's easier assignments that we can do instead.” 

the older boy's face visibly brightens and taehyun smiles and giggles softly, making sure to not be loud. 

taehyun opens his notebook to find the schedule of their assignments and quietly shows them to beomgyu with a small, “here, hyung.”

it showed the assignments that they were supposed to be doing. it included the english paper, an essay in why technology might or might not be important, an arts and crafts project, and another essay on why students experience pressure everyday. 

“that's all?” it's kinda shocking how much stuff they're gonna do. 

“that's all,” taehyun repeated.

beomgyu blinks quietly, and slumps a little bit. he was especially worried for the essay. what does he like? he likes a lot of things. he likes music, he likes gaming, he likes taehyun— 

fuck. 

taehyun looks at him and pouts, “you good?” 

“mhm,” beomgyu nodded, “yeah, ‘m okay, taehyun-ah.” 

“which one do you wanna start in first?” the boy asked, wiping his glasses with his sleeves. beomgyu looks at it again and thinks. if he does the arts and crafts one right now, he can't talk to taehyun much. like taehyun said last night, he doesn't want it to be awkward. 

_i'm left with no choice, huh?_

“let's do the technology one, hyunie,” he says softly, fixing how he sits and taehyun smiles at him, noticing how child-like he is. that's cute. 

“okay!” taehyun replied, giggling softly. he opens up the school laptop and types in the password and boom, they're at the homescreen. beomgyu watches curiously, seeing taehyun typing all the keywords they needed for the essay. 

taehyun looks at beomgyu, “hey, hyung, you know how to draft an essay, right?” the boy looked surprised, but he nodded, “mhm, i know how.” 

“can you do, like, the layout of the essay? i mean, the whole topic and maybe a quick summary,” taehyun explained as he was busy looking for reliable sources to cite in their essay. beomgyu nodded and quickly got some papers and his pen to write it all down. 

in the next few minutes of breaktime, the pair was working diligently. asking questions, writing down opinions, etc. although beomgyu couldn't keep up with taehyun's intelligence, the latter still helped him with what he could until breaktime ends. 

taehyun was satisfied with both his and beomgyu's work, managing to finish the essay and submitting it, and although there were still a lot more they both have to go through, they were going to do well. 

(plus, taehyun enjoyed the snacks beomgyu brought. don't worry, they cleaned up after themselves) 

he got up and places his papers and belongings in his bag, with beomgyu following suit.

“can i expect to see you later, taehyun-ah?” beomgyu asked as they got out of the library and heading back to their classroom, albeit he was shy about it and was slightly fiddling with the handle of the bag. 

_why is he so damn cute._

taehyun shrugs and smiles, “i think so. i don't mind you sitting at my table when it's lunch. or maybe we could just go to the rooftop.” 

the boy seemed to consider his choices and smiles, “rooftop it is. i don't know how you'll get up there, but let's go anyways.” 

taehyun chuckled and winks at him, “oh, just trust me hyung. i know how to get there.” 

he catches beomgyu sparing him a surprised glance before they entered their classroom. 

the teacher then spoke loudly as they entered, scolding taehyun for being late to class. taehyun gave a glare and sat down on his chair, sighing and removing his glasses before saying, “with all due respect sir, let me say this. would you rather be late to class helping a friend with his studies, or leave your friend alone with no one to help him and possibly fail? is that what you want?” 

the class looks at him in shock. he rarely talks back to his teachers, but it was clear that he wasn't afraid of doing so. the teacher looks shaken at taehyun's reply and taehyun smirks. beomgyu felt his ego for taehyun _skyrocket_.

taehyun gives a not-so-subtle glance to beomgyu and winks at him from across the room once the tension died down. beomgyu blushed madly and taehyun was beaming for the whole class, being sarcastic and not giving a single fuck if he'd get scolded by their advisor. 

it was a good day for kang taehyun. 

☽

_honorary sister_ : hey, gyu-ssi 

**honorary brother** : the fuck do you want, shin ryujin 

_honorary sister_ : don't disrespect me like that 

_honorary sister_ : anygays 

_honorary sister_ : you are so fucking whipped for that taehyun guy 

_honorary sister_ : istg im not single but you make me feel single

 **honorary brother** : i don't make you feel special? that's weird. anyways, n o, i am not whipped for kang taehyun 

_honorary sister_ : yes, yes you are 

_honorary sister_ : aren't you gonna confess? 

beomgyu hesitates on ryujin's question and sighs, leaving her on read instead. 

he got another text, but it wasn't from ryujin. his heart speeds up from just the notification itself. 

_taehyunnie_ : hyung, where do you wanna go later? 

**no. 1 social butterfly** : do you wanna go to the arcade and then buy some snacks? you know, just hang out 

_taehyunnie_ : let's make a deal then, hyung

 **no. 1 social butterfly** : a,,deal? 

taehyunnie: whoever gets late to the arcade will have to pay for snacks. and the one who loses in most games would take the other home 

_taehyunnie_ : deal? 

**no. 1 social butterfly** : sigh,,,deal,,,,

 _taehyunnie_ : yay !! :D 

_taehyunnie_ : see you later, hyung !! <3 

“WHY DID HE SEND A HEART?!” he screams to himself, hiding his blushing face on his hands as he tried to process what he just read. 

_whatthefuckwhydidhesendthatdoesheknowaboutmycrushonhimwhatthefuckamidelusionalorsomethinggodidontevenknowanymore_ —

he screams again before remembering the deal. he hurriedly gets dressed, wearing a simple black t-shirt paired with long, fingerless gloves with the lyrics of his favorite song written on it. he wore black skinny jeans and boots, not forgetting to wear his cute clear glasses and a couple rings and a necklace. he gets his drawstrings bag and placed his phone, wallet, his ID, and numerous other things. 

he texts taehyun the address of the arcade and he walks there, not bothering to tell yeonjun why he has going to leave. he was too lazy to do that. beomgyu walks to the arcade, but he decided to stop by at a convenience store to buy oriental raisin tea water for himself and taehyun, just because he could. then he walks to the arcade, drinking his “water”. 

he sees the boy with vibrant red hair, sitting down in front of the arcade, scrolling through his phone and humming. he was wearing a white shirt underneath a pastel pink cardigan and some acid washed jeans with sneakers. he almost chokes. 

what the fuck? he looks so.. _soft_? 

(he also looked like the lesbian flag for some reason. and beomgyu is utterly in love with that look.) 

beomgyu gets the courage to walk over taehyun and the boy looks up, smiling as he stood up, and taehyun giggles. 

“you look pretty, hyung. and you're late.”

taehyun loved the reaction beomgyu showed, looking away and his cheeks bloomed with a pinkish color. it was endearingly cute and taehyun wanted to see his hyung react like this more in te future. he smiles as he watches beomgyu get a bottle of oriental raisin water and gives it to him. 

“u-um, i know that you like this kind of stuff, so..” he clears his throat, “b-but don't say that i'm creepy, cause i'm not!” 

taehyun laughs and puts the bottle inside his cute bag and locks arms with beomgyu, “it's okay, hyung. let's just go on our date, yeah?” 

the older boy nods and they went inside, with loud music playing and lots, and i mean lots of students screaming and playing all sorts of games. taehyun clings closer to beomgyu and grips his arm a little harshly— he dislikes how many people were in here, and some of them might recognize him. his heart starts to pound, chest slightly heaving, but luckily, beomgyu seemed to notice his discomfort and sneaks a hand on his waist and caressed it slightly, as if quietly telling him that it was okay. 

taehyun could never be more grateful. 

“what game do you wanna play first, hyunie?” beomgyu asks as they walked to the line where they'd get tokens for games. he takes out his wallet and inserts a bill and out came the tokens and he took it. 

“hm..let's go to the basketball one.” 

oh, they were gonna have a long day. taehyun could tell that already. but he didn't mind— as long as he gets to spend some time with his favorite hyung. 

(he doesn't want to see his hyung's smile or laugh fade away.) 

  
☽

they both breathed heavily as they finished one last game of dance dance revolution. taehyun got his oriental raisin water and drinks, breathing heavily. beomgyu got a handkerchief and wipes taehyun's sweat before wiping his own. taehyun tried to suppress a blush of his own. his heart skipped a beat or two. 

_i've got it bad_. 

“wait, hyung, so..” he breathes, “who won most games?” 

beomgyu slicks his hair back and pants, looking at taehyun and a smile forming his face. 

“to be honest, i don't even remember.” 

“say sike right now, hyung.” 

“no.” 

“are you serious?” 

“yes. yes i am.” 

“that's a godtier mamamoo song.”

“i know.” 

“one of their best.” 

“taller than you is better.” 

“shut up. anyways, who will take who home then?”

beomgyu laughs and got up, helping taehyun and getting their bags and prizes, “i can take you home. i'll be a good hyung~” 

it was taehyun's turn to laugh and he smiles widely, clinging to his hyung and giggling softly. 

“aish, you're such a good hyung, choi beomgyu-ssi~ and i'm such a good dongsaeng to you, helping you with your work~” he teased, causing beomgyu to gasp dramatically and look at taehyun with an offended face.

“you—! you're such a disrespectful child, kang taehyun! i can't believe i went on a date with you.” 

they laughed heartily and left the arcade to see that it was almost nighttime. 

“i'm serious, hyunie, i'll walk you home. you don't know what's out there at these hours..” 

taehyun smiles and nodded, “then let's go walk home.”

the two went to the direction of taehyun's house, and they talked. about their passions, their dreams, everything and anything. 

taehyun learned that beomgyu loved the arts and music. the older has taken a liking to art when his father had taken him to a museum on his birthday, and to music when yeonjun gifted him a guitar. he someday wanted to be an artist, to paint and hopefully make some money out of it, and maybe have his own studio. the way beomgyu spoke about that made taehyun's heart swell with pride. 

to taehyun, he felt like he just met apollo. 

“you'd be the first person i'd call when that happens,” beomgyu said, smiling at him. taehyun felt touched, and without an ounce of hesitation, taehyun took beomgyu's hand on his, interlacing them together. it felt nice to feel his warmth... 

“i-i'm honored, hyung. really..thanks.” 

although taehyun was good at writing lyrics, he wasn't good at expressing something verbally, especially when it involves his feelings. he doesn't need words for it, he just shows it with his actions. 

they talk more, and beomgyu also learns more from taehyun. he can do some martial arts, and he has a whole library of books in his house. he just doesn't do rock— he loves girl groups (specifically twice, red velvet, and mamamoo), R&B, and he also hopes to meet people that could relate to him and blue orangeade's music. 

“that's valiant of you.” 

taehyun chuckles and shrugs, “maybe. maybe not exactly, but i'm getting there, and when i get there, i'd make sure you'd be there as well.”

beomgyu smiles and caressed his hand and blushed just like taehyun. they didn't let go of each other's hands until they reached taehyun's house, which is surprisingly only a five-minute walk from beomgyu's. 

taehyun lets go of his hand (which made him extremely sad) and looks up at beomgyu. 

“thanks for today, hyung. i..uh..really enjoyed it today,” he gives him a shy smile and beomgyu smiles back. 

“can i expect to see you again? i-i mean, next time, let's..go on more dates..if that would be okay.” 

taehyun laughs and tiptoes to give beomgyu a kiss on the cheek, “obviously. just tell me, okay?” 

beomgyu was stunned by what taehyun just did and blinks slightly, blushing so much. he couldn't say anything and just nodded. taehyun giggles softly. 

the older smiles shyly at him, “see you again..?” 

“yeah. yeah, of course, hyungie.” 

beomgyu smiles and walks back, but not before he waves goodbye at taehyun, with the younger doing the same. 

taehyun entered his house and ran to his room, squealing at what he's done. his cheeks heated up so much and his heart paced. oh god. what did he just do. where did he get that surge of confidence? he curls up on his bed, clutching a pillow, reflecting on what happened on the day. 

all he knew is that he had fun. and that was enough. 

kai, his friend and housemate (sort of), peeks through the door to see how his friend is holding up. he got out his phone and texts someone. 

_handsome middle child_ : hey, sis

 _handsome middle child_ : check this out

_**handsome middle child sends a picture**_

 **pretty lil sister** : damn ningning 0-0

 **pretty lil sister** : he's really got it bad from beomgyu, huh? hehe >3<

_handsome middle child_ : ofc he has it bad for beomgyu hyung! ^3^ 

_handsome middle child_ : let's just wait for them to confess, i dont wanna see them pining for each other anymore ㅠ0ㅠ

gorgeous big sis: let's be patient at them ^^ they're too shy to ask each other out and they're kinda in denial 

**pretty lil sis:** for now 

_handsome middle child_ : for now 

gorgeous big sis: for now -3-

 _handsome middle child_ : ugh i can't wait, i just wanna escape the thirdwheel status ㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠ

☽

**the best hyungie ever** : hey hyunie!! 

**the best hyungie ever** : i rlly enjoyed the date today even if you took half the money i had from my wallet 

**the best hyungie ever** : i will never forgive you for that;;; you are a mean dongsaeng;;; ihysm

 _cutie hyunie_ : hyung~~ i also enjoyed today !! 

_cutie hyunie_ : im sorry for that tbh :<

_cutie hyunie_ : i promise that i'll make it up to you soon, dear hyungie !! dw abt that, i'll put the money for good use hehe 

**the best hyungie ever** : ah okeh okeh!! lololol

 **the best hyungie ever** : and you better put it to good use!!! i will be very angry at you if you don't!!! >:(((

 _cutie hyunie_ : dw dw uwu 

_cutie hyunie_ : i'll make sure to repay you 💕

☽

a few weeks passed since their date, and the two became closer than ever. they started hanging out more, helping each other out, getting to know each other more. everyone noticed how close they were, and it seemed like beomgyu was the only one that taehyun seemed to willingly socialize with. 

(he doesn't talk to his fellow band members at school, except soobin) 

and as for beomgyu's side, people always comment on how he would drop what he was doing just to help taehyun. at one point, while he was talking to some of his friends, he abandoned the conversation just to help taehyun on his duties as class president.

that's how it was painfully obvious for both of their friend groups that they were pining for each other hard. but, of course, they would wait until one or the other confesses. they wouldn't force their friends like that. it was just so hard to watch them stare at each other with such whipped looks and it was just really saddening. 

taehyun, at this point, has accepted whatever fate he gets with beomgyu. he knows that the older boy was just going to be a fan and a hyung only, and his feelings for him won't be returned. taehyun just knows that beomgyu won't accept him in that way. he wants to keep everything stable right now, not wanting to ruin anything. 

beomgyu, for a while now, has been silently watching taehyun. no, no, not in that weird way you might be thinking, god no, he wouldn't do that. he's been watching his reactions to certain topics, because he doesn't want to bother taehyun most times due to his rather antisocial self acting up. 

once, he asked yeonjun on how to confess.

“you'd better tell him up close and personal,” he said, “don't even try to hesitate. and if he rejects you? that's his loss.” 

it didn't help. he didn't want to do it. so he asked lea, kai and bahiyyih's older sister. 

“well..i could suggest that you should tell him when you're confortable— when you're ready. don't rush a confession, it would sound horrible. trust me.” 

but can he do so? 

he then asked kai on how he confessed to soobin, his current boyfriend. 

“well..i just told him somewhere where we're alone. you must, like, do it when you're comfortable. or just be a little dramatic! you can do whatever makes you feel comfortable, just do what you gotta do, hehe~” 

it didn't seem like a good idea. pro tip: don't ask kai on how to do things unless he actually knows how to do it. most of the time, it's spontaneous, and kai is a spontaneous boy unlike beomgyu. 

he's conflicted inside, and beomgyu sighs to himself as he laid back down on his bed. his phone pinged with a notification and he checks the message. 

it was from taehyun. of fucking course. was there someone watching him right now and turning all the gears together? he doesn't know. maybe. maybe there is one. 

(she's writing as we speak.) 

he reads the message, heart probably about to explode from his chest by seeing taehyun's icon and the name he put on for taehyun in his contacts. 

_taehyunnie <3_: is yeonjun hyung at your house? 

**no. 1 hyungie of the world** : rn, he is, but he's off for work soon 

**no. 1 hyungie of the world** : gonna teach some of his students, he says lol 

_taehyunnie <3_: so that means i can come over and trash your house? 

**no. 1 hyungie of the world:** you're like a five-minute walk from here, taehyun-ah 

**no. 1 hyungie of the world** : wouldn't your parents (and maybe lea) would be worried abt u? :<

_taehyunnie <3_: don't worry !! 

_taehyunnie <3:_ i already asked permission uwu 

**no. 1 hyungie of the world** : gdi you remind me of hyuka and his damned emoticons 

he chuckles at his own reply and got up to get ready, blue orangeade has another performance at a plaza, busking. it was a rather chilly day, so he wore a pastel blue sweater with the words **LOVER** written on it and some shorts with cute socks and shoes. he sends taehyun a mirror selca with no caption and went to the venue of their performance, which was a little far and he had to take the bus. 

he manages to find one and got inside and greeted the driver before finding a seat by the window, plugging the earphones in his phone and scrolls through his music library, trying to find a good song to listen to. he managed to find the right song; not noticing someone sitting beside him and fixing his glasses, and other people filled in the bus.

the man looks at him and raised his eyebrows, “um, i'm sorry, was there someone reserved here?” beomgyu shook his head and made some space for the man. beomgyu shifted slightly, and he noticed how some of the man's friends had instruments. he wanted to ask him what he does, but it seems like the man noticed and chuckles. 

“ _we're musicians— well, aspiring ones_. i'm on the guitar, and i have a..friend who's great at the piano,” the man smiles fondly at the implication of someone the younger knows. 

oh. okay. this is interesting, and kinda weird. but he's gonna tell taehyun later. 

beomgyu grins, “ah. okay. what's your name? i think i know that friend of yours.” 

the man laughs rather nervously and his small eyes got smaller when he smiled, cheeks turning pink. 

“i'm park jaehyung. _jaehyung park. just call me jae.”_

“ _nice to meet you_ , jae-ssi. you're here to see wonpil hyung, aren't you?” 

he nods, scratching his nape, _“w-well, yeah, but we're gonna perform as_ _well_. not far from where he would be going anyways.” 

beomgyu silently thanks whoever divine entity exists that he knows enough english to communicate with this guy. he's was kinda glad that yeonjun lived in the US for a while before he moved back to korea. jae was a nice, loud guy, but compared to his other friends, he seemed normal. and he didn't notice that kiwook was in the bus as well, so maybe.. 

huh. okay. kiwook was with his real bandmates, and he was sorta quiet the whole ride. possibly quieter than dowoon, i guess. but dowoon is a nervous wreck most of the time anyways. 

they talked for a little while before they got off the bus, and beomgyu immediately spots a guy in a sweater with many colors clashing against each other and black denim shorts with sneakers amongst the crowd. 

taehyun heard a notification tone from his phone and checks it, and his heart sank once he checked it. 

_shit. how did they..?_

“hey, hyun, you good?” 

the boy looks at him and nodded, pocketing his phone, “y-yeah. i'm good. someone just texted me right now..and it's just..” 

taehyun shook his head and suggested that soobin should get his guitar ready, and the others were almost done preparing the “stage” and their instruments. with a few test runs, they finally get ready, and taehyun was more nervous than ever, and even knowing that beomgyu was there in the crowd, he still felt that churn in his stomach. 

he still performed anyway, having lots of fun despite the text alarming him. with trembling hands, he still held the mic and sang as much as he could, trying to push the text out of his mind. 

taehyun, as per usual, had lots of fun. they got a lot of money because people loved their performance, and they'd be likely to go back to that plaza. he exhales in relief after the performance, and immediately ran to beomgyu and locks arms with him, his exhales hurried. 

“let's get out of here, hyung,” he whispers. beomgyu knew not to question taehyun's requests at times like this, so he nodded and ran with him before anyone gets to notice them, and they both ran until they were alone. 

they breathed heavily afterwards and took a break in the middle of an empty street. taehyun leans on beomgyu and exhales shakily. 

“what's wrong, taehyun-ah?” 

“can i go to your house and stay the night..? i don't..i can't— agh, _fuck_ , i can't even explain it right now..” 

beomgyu smiles softly and took his hand, letting the boy lean on him as they walk home, “that's alright, hyunie. you can explain later.” 

taehyun grips beomgyu's hand tight. he wonders why beomgyu treated him like this. doesn't he know about that part of taehyun? or did he know and didn't tell him out of pity or respect? did he not know and is just normal? such thoughts crossed his mind and it scared him, no matter which question had a yes or no answer. it shook him up, the text— he was afraid if anything between him and beomgyu would change. 

they reached his house after several minutes of grueling silence and unacknowledged tension, then both boys kicked off their shoes and went inside after beomgyu unlocks the door. 

taehyun looks around the house. he still isn't familiar with it even though he's visited approximately two times at this point. 

the living room was neat and tidy. well, kinda. there was some nintendo switches left charging by the wooden coffee table and the pillows and blanket on the couch wasn't in order. the TV was still plugged in, and multiple videogames and movies were inside the cabinets underneath said electronic. the whole house had a cream/white layout to it and taehyun's chest felt lighter after seeing the colors. 

“do you need anything, hyun-ah?” the older asked as he locked the front door, looking at taehyun with worry in his tone. taehyun slightly tensed up. 

(beomgyu was still holding his hand and taehyun is slightly panicking inside and he can't even handle his own emotions right now) 

“u-uh, i just want to be with you.” 

okay, that was _not_ intentional. taehyun didn't even realize that it came out of his mouth and _holy shit_ , did that make taehyun nervous. it went dead silent for about five minutes before beomgyu smiles softly, still holding on his hand tight as he got some snacks and two bottles of the grape juice taehyun and kai loved so much before leading him into his room. 

taehyun is in love with beomgyu's room. seriously. i mean, with the numerous band pictures plastered in the walls and the super comfy bed/mattress/sleeping coven and fairy lights and polaroid pictures messily organized on his table with a gaming laptop? it felt so much like home. 

(but beomgyu is his home) 

beomgyu and taehyun sat down on the bed before the older looks at him. 

“what do you wanna do?” he asks, opening a bag of honey butter chips and getting a piece, and giving one to taehyun who gratefully takes it and eats it as well. 

“we could tell yeonjun hyung to order food for us after his dance lessons.” 

beomgyu cackles. “what do you wanna do while we wait for our food?” 

“chill out to some music and talk, i guess..?” 

beomgyu laughs and smiles brightly, his eyes closing a little bit and replies with a cute “okay~” before getting his phone and texted yeonjun about the takeout, deciding to order some chicken. taehyun makes himself comfortable while he eats the chips and drinks the grape juice while leaning on the wall behind him, moving his feet left and right. 

beomgyu joins him and copies him, and taehyun giggles. 

“why are you copying me?” 

“your little actions are cute. really cute. makes you look tiny.” 

taehyun gasps and feigns a look of offense, “i am _not_ tiny. being tiny is not in my vocabulary. _never_.” 

“oh, it is,” he says, making a rather funny face, “it exists and the definition of tiny is kang “terry” taehyun.” 

this prompted taehyun to smack his arm and it made beomgyu laugh. a lot. it was infectious and taehyun laughs along before placing the chips on the bedside table. he smiles fondly when he sees beomgyu's laughs reduce to soft giggles and a shit-eating grin. 

it made taehyun's heart thump against his chest. 

beomgyu looked..angelic. pure. like he'd just voluntarily went down to heaven to give happiness to everyone and taehyun wouldn't be surprised if that's the truth. 

the older boy snaps his fingers, and taehyun snaps out of his momentary trance and saw beomgyu tilt his head and look like a puppy. 

“what were you staring at, hyunnie?” 

taehyun blushed, “a-ah, it was nothing. i was just thinking.” 

_should i tell him about the text? probably not yet.._

beomgyu nodded and went to play some nice music on his phone. taehyun smiles as he looks at his hyung. 

“what song is that?” 

“canada.” 

“by lauv and alessia cara?” 

the other boy nods and taehyun laid down as he hums along, quietly letting himself get lose in the song and in the sounds of beomgyu's crunches as he eats the chips. 

the lyrics made taehyun tear up a little when he thinks about beomgyu and the song. it just pefectly describes how he feels with him, wanting to just..run away with him, going somewhere that makes both of them happy. he sees couples everyday, loving each other without words and being happy. 

he sighs softly after the song ended, closing his eyes as the next one played. he didn't know the title of the song, but he liked it. 

it suddenly gave him..something. an urge. he doesn't know if he can fight it back. 

he scooted closer to beomgyu and looks down, playing with the hems of the latter's sleeves and looked..disheartened. 

beomgyu didn't question him and let him stay there, heck, he even _pulled him closer_ in order to make him feel comfortable. to taehyun, it was uncomfortable when his heart is heavy and his mind was racing with thoughts and consequences. 

_it's now or never, i guess_. 

“what do you think about gay people?” he asked, voice barely above a murmur. beomgyu was taken aback by what he said, but quickly regained composure. 

“i..they're not bad. i mean, gay people are pretty cool. i've been to a few pride parades here and there and met lots of gay people, whether they're korean or not. drag kings and queens were out in the streets being so happy despite the constant homophobic shit that's been around in this country for a long, long time now.”

taehyun hums softly, and buries his head on beomgyu's shoulder, taking his hand. he didn't know what drove him to do this. to confess. to spill everything he felt. he doesn't know why— but it felt right. 

“that's nice, i guess..i mean, gay people deserve to be loved and respected, but they certainly don't deserve the hate they get just for loving others.”

beomgyu sensed taehyun's gloom in his voice and held him up, making sure that he was looking at him in the eyes. 

“what's wrong, taehyun-ah? what's going on, hm?” he fixed taehyun's bangs and tucked some of his hair over his ear. 

he was silent and grips beomgyu's hand before he exhales a shaky breath. 

“before our performance earlier..i got a text. it said, “terry, i know that you're kang taehyun. i've told people about it, about your secrets.” i got scared. i didn't tell any of my hyungs that i got a text that could harm me in some way, but i still performed. i..” he tries to stop his tears from falling, but it didn't work, as the tears still fell quietly. 

beomgyu was patient. he let taehyun cry. he held him close and told him that everything's okay, that he was there for him, that he could continue telling what happened. and taehyun just felt like he could cry harder. 

“hyung..i'm gay. i like guys.” 

beomgyu pulls away from the hug and taehyun panicks, as he might have regretted to say it. instead, he was greeted with a soft smile and two hands cupping his cheeks and wiping away his tears. 

“oh, taehyunnie, you're so brave, you know? that's why you're the best,” he mutters, and taehyun leaned in his touch. 

“so..you're fine with your dongsaeng being gay?”

he nodded, “yeah. cause i'm gay too.” beomgyu showed his widest and brilliant smile. taehyun widened his eyes, and beomgyu giggles. 

“when..? how?” 

“i saw a guy busking with his bandmates in hongdae and he was singing _my nocturnal serenade_ by YOHIO. i instantly fell for his honey voice. then at school, i always noticed this guy who kept reading and is hella smart, and the next morning, i realized that guys were certainly my thing, and i was torn between choosing them. turns out i was just massively gay for one person.” 

they both stopped, and beomgyu went pale. he had accidentally said something he should not have. they were just staring at each other, and both of their hearts wanted to burst.

taehyun felt so relieved. 

“really?” 

beomgyu couldn't say or do anything besides nodding. taehyun grins. 

“well, i realized i like guys when i saw this guy in school and he was just laughing and being an the definition of sunshine and euphoria. he looked so beautiful and happy, and i thought, “wow, this guy's hella pretty. and he's really nice too..i hope he likes me” or something like that. i forgot. and i kept seeing him during our gigs and performances. i always wanted to approach him but i was too shy for that.” 

a second of silence later, beomgyu hugs taehyun close and taehyun did the same, sniffling and letting himself getting cradled by beomgyu, relishing the moments of being held by the one and only choi beomgyu. 

“why didn't you confess to me earlier, hyunie..i fucking liked you so much..” he mumbles, hugging him closer until there was zero space between them. taehyun smiles. 

“sorry, hyungie..i was just really scared and shy..i thought you might have hated me or maybe you would..leave me. they're going to sabotage performances when the news is going to spread..and. i don't want that for us..” 

“what they say doesn't matter. all that matters is that we're here now, we're together.” 

he melts in the touch, and sighed contentedly. they stayed like that for a while before their hug turned into a cuddle when beomgyu laid both of them down on the bed, and taehyun giggles because of the way they fell down. 

“hey! you're holding on too tight!” 

“i don't wanna let you go.” 

taehyun squirms around his tight hold and realized how close their faces are. they were literally _inches_ apart from kissing. he's read aristotle and dante discover the secrets of the universe. he doesn't know how kissing works and he's definitely daydreamed of being kissed by beomgyu. 

beomgyu stares at his eyes. he cupped his cheek and taehyun could see how much love and adoration were in those eyes. he wanted to get lost in them. 

“your lips are chapped, hyung,” taehyun whispers. “do you want some of my lip balm?” 

beomgyu grins and before he knew it, they were kissing. like, _actually_ kissing. it was more than nice. beomgyu's lips felt like heaven— they were soft, plump, and it felt so nice against his cool, lip balm-coated lips. 

taehyun closed his eyes and kissed back, humming softly as he felt beomgyu shifting his position and holding him closer by his waist and caressing his cheeks. taehyun's hand slowly makes it's way to beomgyu's silky, messy hair and massages his scalp slowly. 

they had a steady rhythm. it wasn't rushed, nor was it too slow. it was just right, and their lips fitted together just perfectly. 

they didn't pull away after a while, and when they did, taehyun looks up at him, breathing softly and looking slightly dazed. 

maybe it was just the dim lighting of the fairy lights, but beomgyu looked stunning. and it made taehyun almost breathless. 

“ah, your lip balm is kinda smeared..” the older mutters as his thumb quietly brushes the said smear away from the corner of his lips. taehyun smiles. 

“that was nice..” 

beomgyu copied taehyun, “it was nice. you tasted exactly like strawberries, and god, i can't get enough.” 

it made the younger boy giggle softly, and he cupped beomgyu's cheek. 

“hm..seems like i can't get enough too. i mean, you're fucking gorgeous right now, and i can't believe that we've just had our first kiss.” 

beomgyu blushed, “h-how did you know it was my first?” 

“you don't seem like the type to just fuck around and do stuff for fun,” he explains, clinging onto beomgyu and leaning his forehead on his. beomgyu chuckles softly and hums, and the playlist shuffles into _honey_.

they were silent for a while, and beomgyu cupped his cheek. 

“that song reminds me of you,” he whispers, his ears red from his flusteredness. taehyun giggles softly, “why?” 

beomgyu looks away, “u-um, because..i remember your skin, it's so pretty..it's like sunkissed and honey-like at the same time. and your voice too, and your presence..god, everything about you makes me go crazy.” 

taehyun took beomgyu's hand that was on his cheek and kissed his fingertips softly as the song played, the soft strumming of the guitar and the beautiful voice of kehlani fills the room. slowly, taehyun starts to sing, replacing the pronouns of “girls” and “women” to “boys” and “men”, intentionally singing this for beomgyu, which made the latter very flustered and happy. 

he sings along as well, and taehyun was pleasantly shocked. 

“your voice is good.” 

“well- yeah, i mean, thanks, hyunie..i never really sing a lot, and when i'm alone, i blast some songs and sing along.” 

taehyun shuffles a little bit and beomgyu did so as well. 

“so now, let's have some duets someday. you can come over to our jamming sessions.” 

beomgyu's eyes light up, and it was enough for taehyun to laugh and smile. 

they stayed silent for a while, just cuddling and playing with each other's hair and tenderly kissing each other's faces, earning giggles and hushed laughter. 

“you must be high on something right now.”

“high on serendipity, you mean. and high from your kisses, so please, kiss me before the chicken arrives.” 

beomgyu grins, and he leans his forehead against taehyun's, “gladly.” 

their lips met again as the song shuffles to _strawberries and cigarettes_ and to _sunkissed_ , kissing for the entire duration of the two songs and only stopping to breathe, staring at each other with red lips plump from all the kissing and lip balm smeared on their cheeks. and in each kiss, they minimized the distance between them, until they could only hold each other close and relish in these moments. 

they decided to stop there, breathing heavily. taehyun just pulled him close and closed his eyes, letting himself getting manhadled onto the pillows and they both laid down properly, and taehyun still went close to beomgyu.

he buried his face on the crook of beomgyu's neck and inhales the scent of lavenders, coconut, and home. 

“hyung, when we go to school on monday..please stay by me..” he murmurs. 

“wouldn't that hurt you more than it should, baby?” beomgyu asked, wrapping his arms around his waist and rubbing small circles on them with his thumb. 

“i'd rather have you by my side than being alone like always. i hate that i'm alone.” 

beomgyu smiles and kissed his forehead, letting it linger for a while. 

“that's okay, because from now on, you'll always have me.” 

and that made taehyun nuzzle on him closer. 

☽

“beomgyu-ah, i'm home!” 

yeonjun went inside of the house and hangs his coat on the hanger and his bag as well before putting a paper bag on the table, which had chicken and drinks inside of it. 

yeonjun was confused. why is it silent at the house? beomgyu would usually be home at this hour. 

he walks to beomgyu's room upstairs and quietly opens the door, seeing his brother and a boy with red hair cuddling, fast asleep while a song was playing. he immediately recognized the other as the vocalist beomgyu had a crush on (and he knows that this is also kang taehyun, as bahiyyih had accidentally said something), but why was he here? he was beyond confused but judging by how peaceful (and messy) the two looked, he decided to let them be and figured he'd ask them about each other tomorrow. 

he quickly texts someone. 

**awesome hyung** : hey, hyuka 

_cutiepie hueningie! >3<_: what is it, hyung? 

**awesome hyung** : i think that taegyu is real 

_**the end <3** _

**Author's Note:**

> this has been long overdue-
> 
> i was supposed to post this on taegyu's first monthsary or earlier than that, but it's so hard to write. idk why. 
> 
> anyways, this is for the rawr gc, the taegyuists who need fluff, and the people who screamed at my mentions for this prompt. 
> 
> oh, and thanks to @taegyukr for helping me out a bit for the ideas, ily hehe 💕


End file.
